


Preparing for Halamshiral

by traveltigress



Series: Moira Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveltigress/pseuds/traveltigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira seems to be the only Inquisitor that enjoyed the Winter Palace and all that went along with it. She and Josie design her dress, but her mask needs a bit of elven flare so Moira goes to Solas and gets a bit sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for Halamshiral

“What types of fabrics would you suggest, Josie?” Moira asked. The two of them were standing around her desk with dress sketches strewn across the table. “I would prefer something that is not too showy, but you are the expert here.”

The ambassador wrinkled her nose as she thought for a moment then replied, “I like your idea of having the bodice be leatherwork, but to counteract its informality we ought to go for richer fabric elsewhere. So silk perhaps?”

“That sounds lovely,” Moira enthused. “As for colors I was thinking to go earth tones with green, brown, and copper. How does that sound?”

“Oooh. That will look so lovely with your hair. This is going to be so perfect! I can’t wait!” Josie gushed. “I will send for the supplies and seamstress immediately so we can get started. What kind of design do you want for your mask? It should probably be copper as well to match the dress.”

“I have no idea. What do you think would be best?” Moira admitted.

“We can’t have it looking like any regular Orleisan mask, so what if we do an elven design?”

“That won’t be a problem? I would think that we would want to hide my elveness.”

“You already have the ears and the tattoos, so might as well use it.”

Moira frowned slightly at that comment, but the ambassador was too engrossed in her plans to notice. Moira answered, “How about I brainstorm some ideas with Solas, once we have something I will report back.”

“I’ll be here,” Josie beamed.

Moira strolled out of the ambassador’s office and headed to the rotunda where she found him at his desk engrossed in a thick tome. She sat on an unoccupied space and waited until he acknowledged her. “Yes, vhenan. Do you want something?”

“I was wondering if you could help me think of a design for my mask for the Winter Palace. Josie thinks that an elven design would be best, but I don’t think anything overtly Dailish would be appropriate. I was wondering if you had any ideas.” He stretched back to rest his head on the back of his chair while he thought.

“Perhaps something from Elvehnan?” he mused.

“That’s what I was thinking. Do you have any ideas?” she asked eagerly.

He took a moment to study her hen asked, “You seem very enthused about this. I did not expect you to be so involved.”

“I don’t exactly have a choice in whether I am going or not so I might as well be a part of it. I am not looking forward to being under the harsh scrutiny but I can find little joys, like in my dress. And you will be there so it can’t be that bad.” She took his hand, gently rubbing her thumb across it.

Solas gave a deep chuckle and lifted her hand to lightly kiss it. “I suppose that is true. However, to properly demonstrate my ideas you ought to be a bit closer.” Her eyebrows shot up, but Moira decided to play along, allowing him to guide her into his lap. “They were quite fond of circular patterns,” he said, punctuating his words with lazily drawn circles up her back. “And of course there were the intricate, intertwining lines that ran through,” his hand rose to tangle itself into her hair. “Whatever pattern you choose, it would be best to accentuate these lovely eyes of yours” he dips his head down to place gentle kisses on them, eliciting a giggle form Moira. “Not to mention your decadent lips.” He moved down to wrap her in a warm kiss leaving the world behind.

When they parted Moira let out a soft giggle, “So how is a mask supposed to accentuate my lips, exactly?”

Solas hummed deeply, “Perhaps we should test it.” He leaned down to indulge in another kiss, when the door opened with a clatter.

“Inquisitor, have you… Oh, have I interrupted something?” Josie asked.

Moira let out a slightly exasperated sigh, but responded, “No, you are fine Josie. We were just discussing ideas for my mask.”

“Oh, I am interrupting something, aren’t I? I apologize for the intrusion,” At that the ambassador turned on her heels to leave when a teasing voice came down from the upper rafters.

“Josie, you have already ruined the moment, so you might as well stay to help.” Everyone looked up to see Leliana leaning over the bannister.

“Enjoying the show, spymaster?” joked Solas. At the prospect of having an audience Moira buried her face into his shoulder to hide the flush that had spread across her cheeks.

“It sounded like you two were having difficulty focusing. I just wanted to lend my assistance,” chimed Leliana.

“If you have the time we could certainly use your help,” Josie interjected, “However it is up to the Inquisitor.” Moira took a deep breath, raised her head, and nodded.

As they were waiting for Leliana to join them Solas whispered, “Would you like to stand up, vhenan?”

Moira waited a moment then replied, “Nope. I’m staying right here. As you said, this is the best place to show me your ideas” Solas chuckled and gave her a kiss on the temple as Leliana came in to join them. They threw ideas back and forth, eventually settling on a design. She would wear a mask with lace like patterns of swirling branches that would go back into her hair. Josie had some matter Leliana had to attend to and brought her back to her office.

“It seems we are alone again,” Solas observed.

“At least as alone as we can be in this room,” she joked, “As much as I would love to stay here, I do have duties elsewhere. I will see you later, ma lath.” She went in for one last kiss then hopped back onto her feet and left the room.

 


End file.
